Wind turbine blades are often manufactured according to one of two constructional designs, namely a design where a thin aerodynamic shell is glued onto a spar beam, or a design where spar caps, also called main laminates, are integrated into the aerodynamic shell.
In the first design, the spar beam constitutes the load bearing structure of the blade. The spar beam as well as the aerodynamic shell or shell parts are manufactured separately. The aerodynamic shell is often manufactured as two shell parts, typically as a pressure side shell part and a suction side shell part. The two shell parts are glued or otherwise connected to the spar beam and are further glued to each other along a leading edge and trailing edge of the shell parts. This design has the advantage that the critical load carrying structure may be manufactured separately and therefore easier to control. Further, this design allows for various different manufacturing methods for producing the beam, such as moulding and filament winding.
In the second design, the spar caps or main laminates are integrated into the shell and are moulded together with the aerodynamic shell. The main laminates typically comprise a high number of fibre layers compared to the remainder of the blade and may form a local thickening of the wind turbine shell, at least with respect to the number of fibre layers. Thus, the main laminate may form a fibre insertion in the blade. In this design, the main laminates constitute the load carrying structure. The blade shells are typically designed with a first main laminate integrated in the pressure side shell part and a second main laminate integrated in the suction side shell part. The first main laminate and the second main laminate are typically connected via one or more shear webs, which for instance may be C-shaped or I-shaped. For very long blades, the blade shells further along at least a part of the longitudinal extent comprise an additional first main laminate in the pressure side shell, and an additional second main laminate in the suction side shell. These additional main laminates may also be connected via one or more shear webs. This design has the advantage that it is easier to control the aerodynamic shape of the blade via the moulding of the blade shell part.
Vacuum infusion or vacuum assisted resin transfer moulding (VARTM) is one method, which is typically employed for manufacturing composite structures, such as wind turbine blades comprising a fibre reinforced matrix material.
During the process of filling the mould, a vacuum, said vacuum in this connection being understood as an under-pressure or negative pressure, is generated via vacuum outlets in the mould cavity, whereby liquid polymer is drawn into the mould cavity via the inlet channels in order to fill said mould cavity. From the inlet channels the polymer disperses in all directions in the mould cavity due to the negative pressure as a flow front moves towards the vacuum channels. Thus, it is important to position the inlet channels and vacuum channels optimally in order to obtain a complete filling of the mould cavity. Ensuring a complete distribution of the polymer in the entire mould cavity is, however, often difficult, and accordingly this often results in so-called dry spots, i.e. areas with fibre material not being sufficiently impregnated with resin. Thus dry spots are areas where the fibre material is not impregnated, and where there can be air pockets, which are difficult or impossible to remove by controlling the vacuum pressure and a possible overpressure at the inlet side. In vacuum infusion techniques employing a rigid mould part and a resilient mould part in the form of a vacuum bag, the dry spots can be repaired after the process of filling the mould by puncturing the bag in the respective location and by drawing out air for example by means of a syringe needle. Liquid polymer can optionally be injected in the respective location, and this can for example be done by means of a syringe needle as well. This is a time-consuming and tiresome process. In the case of large mould parts, staff have to stand on the vacuum bag. This is not desirable, especially not when the polymer has not hardened, as it can result in deformations in the inserted fibre material and thus in a local weakening of the structure, which can cause for instance buckling effects.
Resin transfer moulding (RTM) is a manufacturing method, which is similar to VARTM. In RTM the liquid resin is not drawn into the mould cavity due to a vacuum generated in the mould cavity. Instead the liquid resin is forced into the mould cavity via an overpressure at the inlet side.
In most cases the polymer or resin applied is polyester, vinyl ester or epoxy, but may also be polyurethane (PUR) or polydicyclopentadiene (pDCPD), and the fibre reinforcement is most often based on glass fibres or carbon fibres. Epoxies have advantages with respect to various properties, such as shrinkage during curing (which in some circumstances may lead to less wrinkles in the laminate), electrical properties and mechanical and fatigue strengths. Polyester and vinyl esters have the advantage that they provide better bonding properties to gelcoats. Thereby, a gelcoat may be applied to the outer surface of the shell during the manufacturing of the shell by applying a gelcoat to the mould before fibre-reinforcement material is arranged in the mould. Thus, various post-moulding operations, such as painting the blade, may be avoided. Further, polyesters and vinyl esters are cheaper than epoxies. Consequently, the manufacturing process may be simplified and costs may be lowered.
Often the composite structures comprise a core material covered with a fibre reinforced material, such as one or more fibre reinforced polymer layers. The core material can be used as a spacer between such layers to form a sandwich structure and is typically made of a rigid, lightweight material in order to reduce the weight of the composite structure. In order to ensure an efficient distribution of the liquid resin during the impregnation process, the core material may be provided with a resin distribution network, for instance by providing channels or grooves in the surface of the core material.
As for instance blades for wind turbines have become bigger and bigger in the course of time and may now be more than 70 meters long, the amount of fibre reinforcement material has also increased. When manufacturing blades with a spar cap, fibre mats comprising unidirectional fibres are laid out as layers along the full length of the main laminate in order to provide stiffness to the main laminate. The fibre mats are typically applied from a roll and are cut to the desired length. Many of the glass fibre reinforced blades utilise H-glass. While ply joints comprising ply drops are allowed for E-glass, such ply joints are not allowed for H-glass, since an overlapping joint results in unacceptable wrinkles and therefore reduces strength. This in effect means that if the fibre mat roll ends at a length that is shorter than the main laminate, this end piece has to be discarded and a new roll is started. As an example, if an H-glass roll ends at 25 metres from the root for a 47.6 metre blade, the 25 metres of H-glass will have to be scrapped. The resulting waste of excess fibre-reinforcement material is significant.
However, even for E-glass the use of the end piece from the fibre mat roll may entail problems, since studies have indicated that internal ply overlaps have a 32% drop in strength at the overlap. Further, wrinkles are often observed in such overlaps. Such wrinkles lead to variations in the stiffness and mechanical weak points in the wind turbine blade.